Get to the Point
by Schauspielerinnen
Summary: Epilogue up. General summary: After the Destiny war fiasco, Athrun doesn't know how to tell Meyrin something involving a blond haired girl. AsuCaga.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Yes I added this to make life easier for other people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

"Tonight? Sure!" came Meyrin's chirpy voice over the phone.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something important. It concerns both of us. You know, about our future," said Athrun.

"I'll be there," promised Meyrin before hanging up.

Athrun replaced the phone in its cradle, thinking, _Good! Maybe she'll get it tonight_.

It had gone on for weeks. Athrun's hints, and Meyrin's ignorance. It all began when Athrun observed Meyrin talking to another guy, he didn't know who. She seemed so happy. At that moment Athrun understood how he felt for her. From then on he had been spending 99 of his time trying to express it to her, and failing 100 of the time.

_How pathetic can I get?_ thought Athrun, burying his face in his hands.

He remembered that time he was with Meyrin at a carnival, in the Ferris wheel. Meyrin was totally distracted with pointing out famous sights. And there was Athrun trying (and failing) to get her attention.

"Hey Meyrin, I was thinking that we should move on…"

"Ohmigosh, look at that! Isn't that pretty, huh, Athrun?"

"Umm… of course it is! Where was I? Oh yes! Meyrin, I want to move on with my life so…"

"Is that Lacus? Is it, is it? Oops, no. It's one of her fangirls who dyed her hair pink. She must be really crazy about Lacus, I guess."

"So I think we should…" Athrun trailed off as he finally admitted that he couldn't get her attention at a time like this. So he gave in and listened to her rattle on about all the sights.

Athrun returned to the present feeling utterly frustrated. Frustrated enough that he wanted to pull his hair out.

'No matter,' he thought. 'Tonight I will tell her. And I will get an answer.'

**A/N: So I hope you appreciate my effort to do this. What happened to "Thank you"?**


	2. Athrun's Decision

**A/N: Here's the AsuCaga chapter. I wrote this one at my friends' requests, and I'm pathetic at refusing them. It's kind of disjointed because I wrote this over a period of time, and I was in a lousy mood most of the time. And since I worked really hard on it I decided to do myself justice and upload it. MEYRIN FANS SCRAM!!! I'm in no mood to read flames that are unconstructive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

_Come on Athrun. You can do it!_ Athrun silently encouraged himself.

He looked at Meyrin, who was busy chattering away, more to herself than Athrun.

"And Lunamaria was like, no way but I said, 'Yes, way!' "

Athrun looked at his palm, where he had scrawled tips just in case something like this happened. Fortunately there was a huge tip. Unfortunately, it said, "GET ON WITH IT!!!" (The huge part was in terms of the size, not the usefulness)

Athrun took a deep breath, braced himself…

And exhaled. He felt in his pocket for something to distract himself with, anything that could take his mind off his current predicament. His hand felt something small and hard. Curiously, he had not remembered putting anything like that into his pocket. Surreptitiously, he took it out and looked at it. It gave him resolve. He took a deep breath and looked up, the precious little item clenched in his fist.

He interrupted when Meyrin paused to take a breath. "Meyrin, do you know what I asked you out to talk about?"

Meyrin's eyes widened in surprise. "My goodness, no! What is it?" she had completely forgotten about it.

Athrun continued. "Well, I kind of want to settle down. Get a house, have kids. That kind of stuff. I want to have all that, but I can only do it with someone I truly love. And so I can only have all these…"

Meyrin blushed in expectancy. "Oh, Athrun", she whispered, quoting her favourite lines from a TV show.

"With Cagalli," finished Athrun.

Meyrin couldn't believe her ears. "What?!?" she screamed. "How could you do this to me, you jerk?!?" Her trembling hand closed on some convenient cutlery for support.

Athrun backed away, stammering, "W-well, I tr-tried to tell you, b-but you weren't l-listening."

That was true, but Meyrin was in no mood to listen. She threw the knife, which she happened to be holding onto at that time, right at Athrun's face. Athrun jerked to his right, but the knife still managed to graze the side of his face, making a neat cut on his cheek.

Meyrin continued on her rampage, throwing all available items at Athrun. "How could you," crash! The salt, "dump me," crack! The chilli sauce, "for that" shatter! The vinegar, "filthy Natural?!?" Bang! The table tipped over.

Athrun had been defending himself quietly against Meyrin's assault, but he had gotten cut up all the same. When he heard Meyrin call Cagalli a "filthy Natural" he flared up.

Athrun stood up, the glass shards sliding off him. "Don't call her that!" he shouted and hit Meyrin. Meyrin stumbled back and sat down in her chair. She looked at Athrun pleadingly.

"Now you'll even hit one of your own kind for her, huh?" she asked, fighting back tears. Meyrin gently cupped her cheek, the one that just got slapped. In her heart, she still hoped that Athrun would stay, like in all the romantic TV shows she had watched. Her mind knew it was impossible now, after she just insulted the Princess of ORB, after her temper tantrum. Yet she couldn't help but hope.

Athrun's eyes were on Meyrin, but he wasn't really seeing her. He wasn't seeing anything. He wasn't really hearing anything either. It took him a several moments to realize that even if he wanted to hear something, there wasn't anything to hear. Athrun looked around. Everybody was staring at their fight. One old woman was so shocked, her mouth was hanging open wide enough for her false teeth to drop out (which they did). And the peeved manager was coming to chase them out.

Athrun turned back to face Meyrin. "I'm through with you," he hissed at her through his clenched jaw. With that, he turned and ran out of the diner, his hand still clutching his precious item, still clutching Cagalli's engagement ring. Somehow, just holding it gave him strength.

Meyrin watched Athrun running out of the diner, away from her. His words echoed in her head: "I'm through with you". Seeing Athrun run away from her, without a single glance back, seemed to make it more real. It seemed symbolic: Athrun is going away physically, and emotionally he was leaving faster than ever. Meyrin sank back in her chair and let her tears flow down her face freely. She balled the cloth of her skirt in her fists and bowed her head, sobbing.

**A/N: there's no need to say it; I know it is terrible. You can thank my friends for that. They asked for something that would involve blood with salt and vinegar (ouch!). I'm not joking about the violence. One of them watched a plane crash and was actually disappointed only 4 people died. The next part (yes there is one) will probably be uploaded in November (no guarantee, I'm a slacker). I'll tie up all the remaining loose ends and it's bye-bye. Oh yes: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I pretty much don't care how hard it is for you to; REVIEW!!! You come here, you review. My so-called "law".**


	3. Opinions and High Phone Bills

**A/N: I know this is earlier than I said it would, but I got an unexpected holiday to write more. Thank you, all the few wonderful reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3 – The Opinions of Friends/War Comrades

Athrun sat down on his living room couch, covered in salt and other things. He was tired, having run all the way back to his home. He kept on re-living the scene in his mind, where he had caused Meyrin and himself complete embarrassment.

Athrun suddenly felt furious. Furious at Meyrin, for making him do it, furious at all the onlookers in the diner, for simply being there. Furious, mostly, at himself, for being what he was. Tactless, hesitant and insecure. At least when it came to relationships. He never thought that having one was harder than facing an enemy in battle. His cuts stung and he couldn't be bothered doing anything about it.

He was brought back to the present by the ringing of his phone. The caller ID identified the person as Meyrin. He hesitated, his hand hovering over the phone.

_There you go again_, thought Athrun._ Hesitant and insecure when it comes to females. You can't hide from her forever. Get on with it._

He picked up the call. "Hello?" he said, his voice gruff.

"Hello, Athrun?" Meyrin's voice, unstable with hiccups came to him. He could almost picture her, slouching, eyes red, holding a handkerchief. "This is Meyrin. Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean anything. I was just shocked when you told me you still cared for Lady Cagalli, because I thought you were already over her. I didn't mean anything I said or did. Please, please forgive me."

"It's okay, Meyrin. I know you didn't mean it. And will you, in turn, forgive me for losing my temper with you?" asked Athrun. He was surprised himself, that he really wanted to be friends with Meyrin again, when half an hour ago he thought he'd never speak to her ever again.

"I've already forgotten about it," she replied, with a hint of a laugh. "So does that mean we can, you know, get together again?"

Athrun was saved from giving an answer by a consistent beep from his phone. "Sorry, that's my call-waiting. Talk to you later."

Athrun hung up on Meyrin and answered the second call, which was from his best friend. "Athrun, what the hell has happened? We saw you running out of the diner covered in something that looked liked blood and God knows what else! We tried to ask you what was going on but you didn't respond. And you left without your car, by the way. We called your cell phone about a few million times but all we got was 'Sorry, the number you just dialed is not available. Please try again later. Goodbye.' And then we saw Meyrin walking out of the same diner crying enough tears to create a storm. Poor thing. And to top it off, a waiter from that diner asked us if we knew you, not to mention asking us if we could kindly pay for 'damages'. So I think we deserve an explanation," snapped Kira.

"Sorry. To make a long story short, Meyrin didn't take it too well when I asked for a break-up," said a weary Athrun. "Did you help me pay for the damages? I'll pay you back."

"Well of course we did. And there's no need to – Just hold on for a moment Lacus, I haven't finished talking to him." Scuffling sounds came from Kira's end of the phone, as well as a distant voice saying, "You've had your time - Let me talk to him." As well as a closer, but still distant one, "This is a guy problem, Lacus!" Then Kira again, "Got to go now. Bye!" Before Kira pressed the disconnect button, Athrun could still hear scuffling noises.

Athrun hung up as well. The conversation with Kira made him decide not to sit around and feel sorry for himself. Not while there were more problems to settle. Namely, how to make it up to Cagalli and Meyrin.

Half an hour later, Athrun was feeling marginally better. He had gotten rid of the seasonings and was currently trying to decide between watching TV and reading the newspapers when his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Dude, you actually told her to her face? And what did she do? Throw an entire table in yours?"

"Dearka, I do not wish to re-live the entire experience again. Once was bad enough."

"Aww, come on. You might feel better if you tell."

"That old line isn't going to work on me, but no, it didn't go too well."

"Ah well, I figured it wouldn't, but it couldn't hurt to give a try."

"Hurt? HURT? I –"

"I'm not talking about your break-up attempt."

"Huh? Then what – oh, forget it. Figures. I shouldn't have asked. Could have saved my breath."

"You've just wasted it by saying it."

"Don't you ever think about wasting your breath? Oh, just shut up and get to the point!"

"But if I shut up, how can I get to the point? Haha…"

"Dearka…"

"Alright, alright. Anyway all I wanted to tell you is: At your wedding, make sure your wife throws the bouquet to Miri." With a snort of laughter, Dearka hung up.

Athrun snorted too, though his was not of laughter. He threw the phone aside. He didn't want to answer any more calls; he wanted to be left in peace so that he could plan what he should tell Cagalli before she threw him out.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. For a moment he considered pretending that he wasn't in, but the visitor said, "Athrun, I know you are in. Open the door or I'll stay here all day if I have to." So he relented and got up to open the door.

"Good evening Athrun. Can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer Lacus went into his apartment. Athrun gave a groan inwardly and grudgingly invited her to sit down.

"Now, I'm going to say this quickly, because Kira is waiting for me downstairs. I lied when I said that I'll wait all day. I don't think that what you did to Meyrin was very fair, but since it has been done, we can't do anything about it."

Athrun was going to protest that he didn't do anything as serious as damaging an entire table. Lacus saw it coming and cut him off before he could open his mouth.

"And since you've already broke up with Meyrin, you might as well try to get back together with Cagalli. Think of the right words to say, don't upset her. And be as honest as possible. Good luck." And Lacus left without another word.

Athrun stared after her. Think of the right words to say, and yet be as honest as possible? How was he supposed to do that?

**A/N: Thanks to a wonderful review from Zanshin, I've decided to try to make my chapters longer. I considered dropping this as I felt that it didn't have a positive response. Therefore if I get less than 5 reviews for this chapter I shall contemplate discontinuing it. You can make suggestions for improvement as well, if you think that I need it.**


	4. Cagalli's Life

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. Please-don't-kill-me-I-promise-I-will-never-do-it-again-anyway-read-this-chapter-before-you-kill-me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Cagalli would have been the one to pilot Akatsuki at the end.**

**Chapter 4-The Life of ORB's Leader**

Her father. She could see her father. She smiled and started for him.

She was almost there. Just a few more steps and then…

"Miss Cagalli? Are you alright? Miss Cagalli!"

Cagalli's eyes snapped open and she lifted her head. What was going on? Where was her father? Who was this annoying woman who kept calling her?

Slowly, it all came back to her. She was replying a letter from some _annoying_ politician of the Earth Alliance, whose letter was long-winded and did not address the point, which defeated the purpose of sending the letter. Then she must have fallen asleep on her desk. She was lucky no one had seen that. It was extremely embarrassing to fall asleep during working hours.

She pressed the button on the intercom and said loudly, "Yes, what is it?"

"Miss Cagalli, I have been trying to call you for the past five minutes." The secretary explained patiently. "There is someone out here who claims he has a _very important_ message to deliver to you personally." She couldn't completely cover the disbelieving tone when she said the words "very important".

"WHAT?! FIVE MINUTES?!" Cagalli awoke fully. "Oh, right. Give me two minutes, then let him in."

"Yes, ma'am."

Cagalli quickly checked herself and cleared her table. She sat with a completely straight back with her hands folded in front of her, as was expected of the leader of ORB. None of it was to her liking, but she didn't have much choice. She was almost jealous of Kira, since he never had to do this.

And what about the letter? The writer made at least this clear: she was to reply by today, so as to make arrangements as soon as possible. And it affected many peoples' lives. Even if she didn't like this dumb politician, she had to help all other people.

She panicked and started on the reply again, all proper posture forgotten. Unfortunately, her two minutes were up, and the messenger came in.

"Good afternoon, please take a seat," said Cagalli, without taking her eyes off the monitor.

"Thank you."

"Please begin."

"Very well." The messenger started rambling about something Cagalli didn't pay attention to. Apparently, she wasn't a good multi-tasker.

Cagalli started getting flustered. Her letter didn't quite hit the right tone and she hadn't heard a single word the messenger had said. Everything was going from bad to worse as she got more and more frantic. Her letter, which had started off polite and formal, had gotten quite rude and simple.

Her pointer hovered over the "send" button. She took several deep breaths and swallowed the urge to send it. She decided to re-type it. After all, it wouldn't do for others to get the impression that ORB was barbaric.

It took a while before she realised that the messenger had stopped speaking. For the second time that day, she had been inattentive entirely. To cover up her embarrassment, she courteously told him he could leave.

He left, but Cagalli's frustration didn't. All her replies didn't give the impression she wanted to make. In frustration she picked up a piece of scrap paper and scrawled furiously, even tearing the paper in some places. It was a habit she picked up lately, and a great way to siphon off frustration. But this time, it did nothing to calm her nerves.

In greater frustration than ever, she crushed the piece of paper in her hand and threw it at the far wall, where it joined a group of others that she had thrown. She specifically told the cleaner not to touch that pile, wanting to save them for when she was older, and retired. She wanted to look back, and laugh at what she did when she was younger. She wasn't very happy now, though, and hated the sight of them.

The piece of paper bounced off the wall and landed on the floor. Cagalli didn't notice that the other words on it were not in her handwriting.

She didn't notice that it hadn't been on the table before the messenger came in.

And she definitely didn't notice that the words written on it were Athrun's.

**A/N: Yay! I've finally finished the chapter I'd been slacking off. And in case you're wondering why Cagalli was so relaxed about not hearing the very important message, it was because she figured her secretary would be able to give her an overview. The messenger would have to tell her his business before going in. Anyway... please-don't-kill-me-please-please-please-please-please. And since I have no more comments, give some. Come on, be nice to someone who's slaved for hours.**


	5. A Nosey Brother

**A/N: Attention all readers! This is likely to be the last update in a long time due to holiday reasons. Anyway I hope you all will still send those reviews in, I like reading them xD**

**A few facts you should know:**

**1. Unfortunately, yes, that was Athrun in the last chapter.**

**2. Cagalli isn't going to look into that pile of papers.**

**3. The pile of papers is going to be cleared.**

**4. Don't scream yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters etcetera etcetera you know the story.**

**Chapter 5-A Nosey Brother**

"Miss Cagalli?" the secretary asked tentatively.

"What?" snapped Cagalli. She had no success in the past hour in trying to fix things.

"Your brother would like to see you."

"Tell him I wouldn't like to see him!"

The secretary was silent. But then the door opened and Kira strode in.

"KIRA! I ALREADY SAID THAT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" screamed Cagalli, making the room shake.

Kira, however, was unimpressed. "So what? I'm your brother, and I want to talk to you." He sat down opposite her.

Cagalli glared at him, but sat down and kept silent. "What do you have to say?"

"Well, for starters, you could start trying to keep your temper under control," Kira said pointedly.

"How would you know if I lose my temper or not, you little…"

"There you go again. The next thing we know, you'll be throwing vases and not paper balls…"

"How would you know if I throw paper balls or not?" asked Cagalli suspiciously.

Kira pointed at the far wall, where an entire field of paper balls covered the ground. He clucked his tongue in a mother-ish sort of way. "Cagalli, Cagalli. When are you going to clear that up?" he asked in a very grown-up way. Without waiting for an answer he went over and began to pick them up.

"Don't you dare throw them away," warned Cagalli.

"Who said anything about throwing them away?" returned Kira. He gathered them up into his arms. "It's high time you started loosening up." He playfully threw one paper ball at her head. Being the perfect Coordinator, he didn't miss.

Cagalli gave him a death glare. She dove as Kira started to throw more at her. Cagalli groped blindly for some of the balls herself. Finding one, she smirked. Payback time.

Cagalli stood up and threw the ball back at Kira. Within seconds a full-scale paper ball war ensued… in the office of the leader of ORB.

**A few minutes later…**

Cagalli laughed, slightly breathless. "That was fun. I think I needed it." She glared at Kira again. "But don't expect to win next time, okay?"

"Oh?" asked Kira, raising his eyebrows. "Well then, it looks like I shall have to bring a paper ball launcher next time."

"Why not bring a whole cannon while you're at it?" suggested Cagalli sarcastically.

"Gee, what a great idea, sis." Kira shot at her, voice dripping with phony innocence. "I never would have thought of it."

"Not for you, for me!" Cagalli was unwilling to back down. "Bring the cannon for me!"

"You mean, to shoot at you? What a great idea!" Kira dropped his innocent act. "As if that weren't obvious. You're getting rusty. This fight should have ended long ago."

"Why, you..."

**Half an hour later...**

"You hear that? And if you ever poke fun at me like that again I shall murder you myself," threatened Cagalli.

"You mean that you usually get someone to do it for you?" Kira reverted back to his annoyingly false innocence.

"Okay, that does it," Cagalli snapped. "KIS-"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop now," Kira said quickly.

"Good," said Cagalli with a satisfied smirk on her face. She was about to call Kisaka, just to get Kira to keep his trap shut. "Now let me get back to work."

"Need any help?" Kira offered helpfully.

Oddly, Cagalli accepted. "If you can help me, it'll be a miracle. So I'd better remember today's date: the day a miracle occurred in my office."

"Very funny, Cagalli."

**A few hours later...**

"And that's all for today," Cagalli leaned back. "And it's also time to go off now."

"It wasn't that hard," Kira told her.

"That's because you're a coordinator."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that."

"Come on, let's go for dinner. Where do you want to go?"

"You decide. But before we go..." Kira started gathering the paper balls again.

"Not another fight!"

"Nope. But since you're my sister, I'll do something nice for you with them."

"What? Tell me!"

"No way! I don't want to spoil your surprise."

"Fine! Be that way!" Cagalli pouted. She bent down and helped Kira pick the paper balls up.

"That's the last of it," remarked Kira, when the office floor seemed as paper-free as possible.

"Let's go already!" Cagalli tugged on Kira's sleeve.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Kira asked.

"Two reasons: First of all, I'm hungry, and secondly, the sooner we get back the sooner you can start on that." Cagalli replied, pointing to the pile of paper in Kira's arms.

The twins left the room and turned off the lights. Neither of them noticed that there was one less ball than before the ball fight.

Nor did they notice that one ball was sitting quietly under the desk.

Or that the ball had two different kinds of handwriting.

Or that the ball was a recent addition. As a matter of fact, it was only added that day.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed worse than usual. I was rushing to finish this before I go on a holiday this Thursday. So please review, I would like to read some before I go to Japan. I'll do my best to reply, but if I can't, I'll reply when I get back. Please keep those reviews coming, they really brighten up my day.**


	6. Deja vu

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, guys! Homework is really catching up with me. Okay, so this new chapter is here. I know I said that I was going to tie up all the loose ends and disappear, but a plot just kept on bugging me. So I made it longer than the 4 chapters I intended.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters, 'cause if I did, Yuuna would have gotten a death where he was tortured to the eighteenth level of Hell where's there's NO HOPE OF REINCARNATION!**

**Chapter 6-Déjà vu**

Athrun sat at his kitchen table. His third cup of coffee sat on the table, half empty.

He hadn't been able to sleep. Not after Cagalli had treated him that way. He definitely didn't expect it. And of course, he didn't understand it either. She didn't scream at him, which would have been welcome to what he got.

A knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts. _Which wacko is calling on me at this time of the day?_ He wondered as he pulled the door open.

"Hi, Athrun!" greeted Kira as he made his way in. Kira was the opposite of Athrun, lively and smiling.

"Hello, Kira," replied Athrun mechanically. _Oh, so that's who_, thought Athrun. _Figures._

Once the two of them got settled down Kira looked at Athrun expectantly.

"What?" asked Athrun.

'You could offer me a cup of coffee," suggested Kira. He grinned evilly as Athrun really did get a cup of coffee for him.

When Athrun got back Kira started to show that his visit wasn't just to drive Athrun through the roof. "Well, I see you've failed," Kira mentioned. He couldn't resist adding, "miserably," under his breath.

Athrun woke up. "How did you know?" he asked suspiciously. How much did Kira know, exactly? If he knew all the details he would be tortured till the day he died.

"Let's see..." Kira pretended to think. "How about the fact that Cagalli doesn't mention you at all?"

"Then what about the 'miserably' part?"

"Hmm... she screamed her brains out at me when I tried to go in. Actually, it was more like tried to scream _my_ brains out." Kira rubbed his ear. "I can still hear her."

"Oh," Athrun said quietly.

"Hey, don't look so upset, will you? What do you think I'm here for?"

"You're going to drag me back."

"Yup. You're going to keep going back till you succeed."

"Not today. I don't feel up to it."

"Well, then when?" Kira asked. He stood up and leaned over to stare at Athrun in the face. "You've got to go back. She needs you. You should have seen her yesterday. She actually accepted my help! And I tell you, I'd definitely rather have you as an in-law than Yuuna," Kira finished. "So hurry up already!"

"Okay okay," grumbled Athrun. _As if Cagalli would be awake at a time like this anyway._

"We'll have to stop by my place first," informed Kira. "You don't mind, so you?"

**Later…**

"Miss Cagalli? You have a visitor," informed her secretary.

"Sure. You can let him in."

Kira walked in. "Hi, I'm back!"

Cagalli smiled. "What brings you back? Wasn't yesterday enough?"

"Yeah, well, I've finished it," said Kira.

"_It?_"

"What do you think it is, then?" Kira smirked. "But first…" he held a container.

Cagalli studied its contents. The colour didn't look too good, and it held a bitter smell. "What is it?"

"Mom made this tonic for you. She says it'll help you relieve stress. She considers you almost like a part of the family, you know."

"Really? Give her my thanks. Now let me see that!"

"Not until you finish drinking your tonic. I know that if you don't do it now, you'll never do it."

Cagalli scowled at her brother, but he wasn't going to budge. Reluctantly, she reached for the container and tipped its contents into her mouth so quickly that she hardly tasted it. Then she set it down and made a face. "Happy now?"

Kira peered into the flask. It _did_ seem empty. "Fine. Here you go." He handed the package over. Cagalli opened it immediately.

It was a really thick book, the kind that people use to put their photos in. She flipped through the first few pages. Each of her scribbles were put in chronological order, with a few encouraging notes or quotes from Kira and Lacus, as well as decorations, courtesy of Lacus.

She looked up at Kira's grinning face. "Thanks," she said. "I think I'll look through it later."

"What's wrong with now?" Kira asked. "You aren't busy, are you?"

"Hey, the earlier I finish all this, the earlier I get to knock off. I haven't seen Lacus and Miri in ages," Cagalli sighed.

"Well then, you aren't busy," Kira insisted, as he absently played with the pens on her table. One of them fell off and rolled under the table.

"KIRA!" scolded Cagalli as she dove under the table to retrieve it.

"Sorry," shrugged Kira.

Cagalli didn't notice her brother's apology. There was a paper ball resting under her table. She picked it up and frowned.

"Kira, you forgot one," informed Cagalli after she got up.

"Oops. I'll put it in now."

After Kira had put it in and endured Cagalli's long reminder on how _not_ to forget things, he tried to get back to their previous subject.

"Well, as I said, you're not that busy, so do you mind if I get something else to do?"

Cagalli gave a noncommittal shrug, which Kira took to be consent. He went out and tried to drag something (or someone) in.

"I don't know why I agreed to this dumb idea of yours, Kira," someone hissed. Cagalli frowned. That sounded awfully like…

"Athrun, just shut up and come on!" Kira said exasperatedly.

Cagalli's eyes widened as she saw Kira drag Athrun into her office. _So that idiot had an ulterior motive for coming_, she fumed. Kira saw the warning signs and quickly excused himself with, "Well, I'll just leave you two to have a chat." And he slipped out before Cagalli could do anything.

Athrun and Cagalli stared at each other. Cagalli decided to break the silence.

"Why did Kira drag you here?" she asked quietly. Inside, she was not as calm.

Athrun smiled sheepishly. "Er, because I failed the last time I came here?"

Then they were both laughing.

**A/N: YES! I FINISHED THIS DESPITE THE HOMEWORK WEIGHING ME DOWN! Okay, now I really hate algebra. So now Athrun and Cagalli finally meet. Anyone dead of suspense yet? Please review, as per usual. And if you feel like flaming, but have nothing to flame, flame Yuuna. That's the all-time solution to fill up the space.**


	7. Visit

**A/N: Yep! I'm back again! School's started, and I suppose I won't have as much time as I like now. But on a brighter tone, this story is coming to an end soon! Second last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 7-Visit**

Athrun wondered what was going on. He had been walking beside Cagalli for some time now, and he wondered why she couldn't just drive to wherever she wanted to go.

Not that he minded the silence. It gave him time to think about all that he had been through.

_Flashback_

_After they had stopped laughing, Cagalli asked him why he had come. She didn't say it, but Athrun could tell that she was happy that he wasn't going out with Meyrin._

_He related everything, suddenly desperate for her to know the truth._

_"That day, I say Meyrin talking to some other guy happily. That's when I knew that I didn't feel for her, not like how I feel for you. I didn't feel anything at all," he said, smiling at her expression._

_"And…" he hesitated. He took out the ring Cagalli had returned to him. "The last time, it was a promise that I would return to you." He slid the ring onto her finger. "Let this time be a promise that I'll never leave again."_

_Her face showed nothing. It seemed like an eternity before she spoke._

_"You mean…" the realization dawned on her. She hesitated before saying carefully, "You know that you're going to have to ask for approval from a lot of people."_

_Athrun let out the breath he'd been holding. She didn't say it outright, but Athrun knew that she would say yes. This was her way of doing it, because she didn't want to seem too eager._

Of course, Cagalli wouldn't have been content if she didn't see him suffer. She made him ask for approval from Kisaka and the rest of the Archangel crew. Naturally, they didn't have any objections, especially Kisaka. He didn't want another incident like the one Yuuna planned to happen anymore. Best to get her married as soon as possible.

Murrue was happy for them, and she made Mwu agree, though he complained about two younger people getting married before he did. Athrun didn't stick around to listen to him grouse about it.

Cagalli stopped abruptly, and Athrun wondered if their journey had come to an end yet. It was going to rain, the clouds were gathering in the skies.

"We're here,' announced Cagalli. "I know he can't respond, but I still want him to know. He must have turned over in his grave when Yuuna tried to… well, he must have turned. Don't want that to happen again now, do we?" She looked at Athrun. "Shouldn't you be getting down on your knees?"

Athrun didn't complain. He respected the former Representative, even now. It wasn't easy for him to choose to be neutral under tremendous pressure. He also knew what this had to mean to Cagalli. He felt her get down onto her knees beside him.

"Father…" Cagalli's voice cracked, and she couldn't get another word out.

Athrun continued for her. 'Mr Athha, I hope you don't mind, but I have decided that I'll never want to leave Cagalli again. I wish you're here to see it too." The dark skies cleared as Athrun spoke, as though Uzumi Nara Athha was showing his approval from all the way up there.

Cagalli noticed. "That's a good sign," she whispered to Athrun as they got up. Now the last person to ask is the most important person. I hope he agrees."

Athrun wondered who it could be. The words "most important" made him feel almost jealous.

"Also, we have to make sure he doesn't come flying in with his Strike Freedom," Cagalli finished.

Athrun wanted to laugh in relief. Now he noticed another difference in his feelings for Cagalli and Meyrin. He was surprised at what something as simple as a mention of another guy in Cagalli's life could do.

* * *

"WHAT?" shrieked Kira in horror. "What did you just say?" 

"I said," Athrun began.

"No, I heard you the first time! But NO! I WILL NOT AGREE TO THIS!" emphasized Kira.

"I thought you said that you'd rather have me as an in-law!" said Athrun, sounding aggrieved.

"I did," admitted Kira grudgingly. He scowled. "But I didn't expect you to go _that_ fast!"

From the kitchen, Lacus could see that Kira was about to say no again, and this time, once he committed himself, there would be no way to get him to change his mind. She sighed. Can't he let them have peace? If she was going to do it, she had to do it _now_, before he committed himself.

"Kira! Could you help me with this?" Lacus said cheerfully.

"Can you just hold on a minute, Lacus?"

"Now, Kira!"

"Okay, okay," he grumbled. To Athrun and Cagalli he said, "Can _you_ hold on, then?" without waiting for an answer he scurried off to help Lacus.

Athrun and Cagalli studied the expression on Lacus' face. She didn't seem like she needed help, and she was talking, well, whispering, to Kira heatedly. The scowl on Kira's face didn't disappear, and he seemed even unhappier.

"I don't suppose you can hear them from here?" Cagalli asked Athrun.

"No. And I don't suppose you know how to read lips," replied Athrun.

"Well, they're definitely arguing. And I want to know who's winning." Now Lacus was frowning. "That's not a good sign. Anything that can make Lacus frown is definitely not good."

"We can't do anything about it. All we can do is hope, and pray."

Not long after, Kira came back. Both Kira and Lacus were frowning now. Cagalli clutched Athrun's hand so tightly that it hurt, though he didn't mind.

Kira opened his mouth. The couple held their breaths and waited for the verdict.

**A/N: So there you go! Sorry, I don't do romantic very well. Uh, I have a lot of homework nowadays, since the new school term's starting. And will Kira say yes or no? Guys, take a guess! Oh, and if you want the answer to be yes, you have to tell me how a wedding ceremony goes, coz I don't know. And if I don't know, Kira will say no. So there! (Sticks out tongue). Please review!**


	8. No, Not Again!

**A/N: Okay, since NOBODY told me how a wedding goes, Kira will say no. See? I mean what I say. This chapter is a bit sadistic, hope you don't mind. Also, I recommend listening to David Tao and Jolin Tsai's "Jin Tian Ni Yao Jia Gei Wo". There are quite a few on YouTube.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. And since I used a quote from "The Seventh Tower" here (slightly modified, of course!) I shall have to tell you that I do not own it either. It belongs to Garth Nix.**

**Chapter 8-Not Again!**

"Calm down already! I can't see what I'm doing if you shift every few seconds!" Miriallia complained.

"You're shifting more than someone on trial. You didn't do anything wrong, did you?" asked Lacus.

"No, absolutely not!" replied Cagalli.

"Well, stop squirming so much, then. You're going to crease your dress. I'm not going to straighten it all over again!" Miriallia said.

"Sorry," apologised Cagalli. She glanced down at her dress. It was similar in cut as the previous one, though this one was tinted red at the folds (**A/N: I think that's what they're called.)** and had kagaribi scattered along it. There was also one flower on each glove, and in her hair.

And this time, on her left hand, was the ring Athrun gave her.

Cagalli felt like squirming again, she was excited. Trying to take her mind off it, she asked Lacus, "How did you get Kira to agree to this anyway? I thought he was never going to change his mind."

Lacus smiled mysteriously. "Now that is a secret."

"Come on, Lacus, spill the beans," coaxed Miriallia.

"Yeah, this concerns me, you know. I have a right to know if he's going to 'kidnap' me again."

Lacus gave in and told them.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Kira, could you help me with this?"_

_"Can you just hold on a minute, Lacus?"_

_"Now, Kira!"_

_A grumbling Kira came to help her with a box on the highest shelf._

_"What do you think you're doing?" hissed Lacus._

_"What, am I doing it wrong or something?" asked Kira, confused._

_"No, I mean that," Lacus jerked her head at Athrun and Cagalli. "What problem do you have with them being together?"_

_'What, don't you think that they're going a little too fast?" asked Kira, frowning._

_"No. You don't want another 'Yuuna' incident again, do you?"_

_"Of course not! But it's still too fast!"_

_Lacus now wore a frown of her own. "Kira, don't you realise what's going to happen if you say no?"_

_"Let me guess," said Kira acidly. "They're going to pester me to death."_

_Lacus resisted the urge to give Kira a bonk on the head. "No! When it's our turn, Cagalli will take revenge and do the same to you!"

* * *

_

"So that's basically how I got him to say yes," concluded Lacus.

"Lacus, you're amazing. Remind me to never cross you again," said Miriallia.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad that she did," sighed Cagalli. "Or I might not be sitting here right now."

Lacus beamed. "Right now, I need to check on Athrun. Kira's supposed to be helping him…"

"But who knows what he could have done," finished Cagalli.

"Precisely."

"Speaking of checks, I need to see to the lights and cameras," informed Miriallia as she got up. "You'll be okay here by yourself, right?"

"What do you think?" retorted Cagalli. "Make sure you get Strike Freedom locked up. I don't need to fly outside a gundam again. Kira should have stepped on Yuuna on the way out the last time, anyway."

Coincidentally, Kira happened to catch the last remark. He got an idea from it and sped off. If his idea was to work, he didn't have all the time in the world. 

Before Lacus left the room, Cagalli remembered something. "Lacus, can you get Meyrin in for a bit?" Lacus wondered why, but she nodded anyway. She just hoped that Cagalli wasn't going to regret what ever she did.

* * *

Meyrin was sitting next to Lunamaria and Shinn, feeling left out of their conversation when the older girl approached her. When she heard Cagalli wanted to see her, she got a bit worried. What was going to happen to her? She made her way to the room where Cagalli was waiting, feeling anxious.

* * *

Lacus went to see Athrun next. She had a question that was burning inside her ever since she convinced Kira to say yes. She didn't show it to anyone, but she had to know now, before it was too late. 

Like Cagalli, Athrun was waiting by himself. Lacus knocked on the door and slid in before Athrun could even respond.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was Kira coming back," smiled Athrun.

"Athrun, I have something to ask you."

It must have been the seriousness of her tone that wiped the smile off Athrun's face. "Did something happen to Cagalli?" he demanded.

Lacus shook her head. "No. Forgive me if I have offended you in any way, but I have to know this: Why have you chosen to come back to Cagalli?"

* * *

Meyrin found Cagalli's room and knocked on the door gingerly. She refused to contemplate what her future would be. If Cagalli knew everything… she cut off the thought before she could scare herself more. 

"Come in."

Meyrin opened the door gently. Against her own will, she wondered, _What is going to happen to me?

* * *

_

Athrun took his time before responding. "It's hard to explain," he said slowly. "I know this sounds dumb, but it's because I love her."

Lacus felt the load on her chest lightening, though it did not ease completely. "And why do you love her?" she asked again.

Athrun didn't know either. "Just… just because I do. I can't explain it either. You either love the person or you don't." He looked out of the window, remembering. "Destiny brought us together. Now all we have to do is make it work."

Lacus nodded. Loving without a reason in particular, that was true love. She was now ready to enjoy the festivities.

* * *

Cagalli watched as the young girl came in. She was dressed in a lavender dress and a lime green jacket. The effect made her eyes stand out brilliantly. She still kept her two pigtails, though she seemed to have matured more. 

Cagalli smiled to reassure Meyrin, who looked as though she was waiting for the results of an exam she was sure she failed. "Hi," she said.

Meyrin's head jerked up, startled. She didn't expect Cagalli to be so friendly, and she wasn't sure how to respond. "You… wanted to speak to me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Cagalli smiled. "I wondered if you'll be interested in a job."

"A job?" Meyrin repeated. Did she hear correctly?

"Well, my secretary has been trying to apply for a transfer to another department. Apparently, she's cracking under the strain of dealing with me." Cagalli rolled her eyes. "But I can't let her transfer unless there's a replacement."

Meyrin considered the prospect. If she took up the offer, she might have enough to move out, and get out of Shinn and Lunamaria's way. She didn't think that they'd put up with her forever. Besides, she'd feel guilty about depriving them of privacy.

But on the other hand, could she put up with the presence of Cagalli everyday, knowing what she'd said about her? Even if the Representative didn't seem to care?

Meyrin had to know. "You don't hate me?"

"Why should I hate you? Why do you want me to hate you?" asked Cagalli calmly.

"I… I was rude about you." Meyrin looked down. "I insulted you, to Athrun."

"Is that it?" Cagalli couldn't resist smiling a little. "Speak your insults again and I will retaliate. But if I have not heard them, then it is as if they have never been. They are lost on the wind."

Meyrin looked up. Meeting the Representative's eyes, she couldn't help but smile too.

"So?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you so much! Is there any reason in particular that you're smiling like that?"

Meyrin shook her head slightly. "It's just that now…" she hesitated.

"Go ahead," urged Cagalli.

"Okay… it's just that now I know why Athrun loves you so much."

* * *

As the ceremony approached, Cagalli got more and more jittery. She was hardly paying attention to where she was walking, and several times, Lacus and Miriallia had to steer her surreptitiously. Kira was no where to be seen. 

She came back just in time to hear the priest say, "And do you, Cagalli Yula Athha, take this man as your husband?" For the first time, she wondered what she was doing.

Memories of the time she spent with Athrun flooded her mind, from their first meeting to their visit to her father's grave. "Ms Athha?" prompted the priest.

"Ye-yes," she stammered.

"Very well. You may now kiss the bride," the priest told Athrun.

Cagalli turned to face Athrun. She closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

In another place, Kira Yamato listened to the entire exchange via a radio from the cockpit of Strike Freedom. 

"Do you, Athrun Zala, take this woman to be your wife?" the priest's voice came through scratchy with static.

Kira smiled in anticipation. When he heard his best friend say yes, he raised Strike Freedom's foot and kicked. Then he peered down from the view screen. "Oops, wrong one."

He moved over, taking care to step on the remainders anyway, double checked that it was the right one, aimed his guns, and waited.

"And do you, Cagalli Yula Athha, take this man as your husband?"

Silence. The tension was so thick you could have sliced it with a knife. Kira was practically pressing his ear to the speaker.

"Ms Athha?"

Kira heard Cagalli say, "Ye-yes."

Kira smiled. "Rot in pieces."

And he blasted the grave of Yuuna Roma Seiran into oblivion.

* * *

Cagalli held the bouquet in her hands, smiling at Athrun. Below, girls thronged to get an advantage in catching the bouquet of flowers she held. She turned around, lowered the bouquet… 

But before she could throw, a sound similar to an airplane flying overhead reverberated. She turned around to see her nightmare: Strike Freedom flying in. People were screaming and running. Athrun instinctively stepped in front of her.

_No! _Cagalli thought. _Not again!_

Below, Lacus had also spotted Kira flying in, not that it was easy to overlook. She ran towards it, unlike everyone else. She was not going to let Kira spoil Cagalli's big day.

Strike Freedom landed, but instead of picking Cagalli up, the huge hands closed around Lacus, lifting her towards the cockpit. The hatch popped open and Kira held out his arms to catch Lacus. Everyone else heaved a sigh of relief, especially Cagalli.

"Go on!" Kira shouted.

Cagalli was surprised. But she turned around and got ready to throw. Everyone flocked back.

In the cockpit of Strike Freedom, Lacus and Kira keyed in the coordinates for the bouquet of flowers. Kira figured that the Gundam would be a big enough advantage.

Cagalli threw.

Everyone tensed and got ready to leap.

Lacus reached over to push the button that would make Strike Freedom catch it.

Kira reached over at the same time, but his elbow pushed another button due to his carelessness.

Strike Freedom fired. The bouquet fried.

"Uh-oh," Kira said.

**A/N: Longest chapter I've ever written! Yes, I know I lied, but I was seriously pissed. Anyway, to celebrate, who wants an epilogue? Or a sequel? Or both? And the person who can pick out the quote I used from The Seventh Tower, I'll give that person a list of rewards to choose from. Not that there're that many yet. Most probably a joke or a preview. And: Please review! The last chapter and I really want to hear your opinions.**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, well, well. No one managed to guess the quote from the last chapter, so you still can try again this chapter. Here's the epilogue! But before that, I would reeeeeeeeally like to thank all of you guys, who made my first fanfic a success. I really couldn't have done it without you guys. And one last thing: Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me…**

**Epilogue**

It has been 3 months since Cagalli and Athrun got married. Since then, the tension between Naturals and Coordinators had eased by far. Their union had proven beyond all dispute that Naturals and Coordinators could live side by side. Athrun now works beside Cagalli in making decisions for ORB. And every once in a while, for laughs, they watch the video of Strike Freedom blowing up a certain purple-haired criminal's remaining belongings.

* * *

Due to Mwu's nagging insistence, he and Murrue got married not long and Athrun and Cagalli did. They now live together in ORB, holding "arguments" every five seconds or so.

* * *

Dearka still lives in PLANTs but constantly visits ORB to see Miriallia, who still takes photos for a living. She is quite a famous photographer now. Some of the photos she took during Cagalli and Athrun's wedding were enlarged and framed by the two.

* * *

Kira has attempted to go into hiding after frying the bouquet of flowers, so as to avoid girls who were furious with him. He only managed to hide for less than a week before Lacus found him and reprimanded him, half an hour for being so careless, and the next half an hour for not being a man and facing up to his actions. After that, he still had to endure phone calls for several days from other girls who were mad at him, and some of them made Lacus' lecture look incredibly merciful.

* * *

Meyrin walked into the Parliament, looking around in awe. She had never been in here, and had no idea what went on around this place. There were guards _everywhere_. She headed towards the elevator. According to Cagalli, she should go to the ninth level. 

"Excuse me, miss, but you're not authorised to go upstairs."

Startled, Meyrin looked behind to see who was it that was talking to her. It was a just a guard. But a cute one, just slightly older than her. Meyrin looked into his midnight-blue eyes and she could feel her legs trembling. "What did you just say? I didn't quite catch that," she asked shakily.

"I said, excuse me, but you're not authorized to go upstairs."

Dignity gave her a bit more voice. "I'm here for the new secretary job."

The guard looked surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. So you're the new secretary, huh? Allow me to treat you to lunch as compensation for your trouble." He bowed.

Meyrin was very amused. "Well, it was nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand professionally. "I'm Meyrin."

The guard shook her hand. "I'm Keta. Pleased to meet you." He smiled.

* * *

_In a place invisible to every living being, an almost sentient being watched them all. In a voice so soft it could have been a whisper, yet so loud it could have been a shout, it said, "I have provided the opportunity for them to get together. I can also provide the opportunity to break them all up."_

_It said no more, but seemed content to watch and wait… for now._

**A/N: Happy birthday to meeee… happy birthday to me! Mm… the last part was a dumb thing to tell you that there's going to be a sequel. It doesn't exist, okay? So don't kill me over it. We have come to the end of Get to the Point, and it was wonderful having you all as readers. The sequel won't be out so soon, because I'll be working on another fic, most likely featuring KxL, called "Trials", and I hope you all will read it. And, as per usual: Please review! It's my birthday, you know!**


End file.
